Tadaima!
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: —karena 'rumah' adalah tempat yang menjadi tujuan kita untuk pulang./Ken ingin pulang. Dan bukan hal aneh jika Sasuke juga meresakan kekhawatiran yang dirasakan putera sulungnya itu./"Aku memimpikan hal yang sama..."/"Sasuke-kun?"/ For Our Dear kak Nand, yang telah beristirahat dengan tenang. /"Zutto Arigatou..."


**Al-Shira Aohoshi deviantArt**

**presents**

**.**

**a 2012 NARUTO FanFiction**

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Tadaima!**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Insert Songs:**

**「帰りたくなったよ」 ― いきものがかり**

**「別れの詩 ****~Still Connected~****」 ― ****Aqua Timez**

**「宝物」 ― 川野マリナ**

**.**

**untuk sahabat/senior/kakak tercinta,**

**Almh. Arnanda Indah Suciyati Kasman**

**(Kang Mas Neji Ganteng)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"…kun…"_

_"Sasuke…kun…"_

_Sosok itu tampak begitu jauh. Jauh—jauh di luar jangkauan tangan kekarnya. Begitu jauh—dan tampak lemah, rapuh. Tatapan matanya sayu, senyumnya lemah, wajahnya semakin pucat. _

_Sosok itu semakin pudar, semakin jauh dari jangkauannya. _

_"Sayounara—"_

_"…"_

_"—Sasuke-kun."_

_"SAKURA!"_

.

.

SRAAAKK

Sasuke seolah terhempas oleh angin kencang yang membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba membiasakan penglihatannya dengan keadaan sekitar yang minim pencahayaan.

Setelah beberapa kali mengatur napasnya yang tersengal, diusapnya keringat yang mengalir deras di pelipis dan sekitar lehernya. Ia menelan ludah dan menatap tajam sekelilingnya. Masih sama. Keadaan yang masih sema seperti beberapa menit yang lalu—atau beberapa jam yang lalu? Ah, Sasuke tak yakin berapa lama ia tertidur.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling, memastikan keadaan. Dinding gua yang lembab, lantai dan langit-langit yang dipenuhi stalaktit dan stalakmit, dan dua obor yang menempel pada dinding gua—tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Di hadapannya tampak beberapa penduduk desa Jerami meringkuk kedinginan—efek udara malam dan hujan yang mengguyur bumi di luar sana.

"_Tou-san_? _Tou-san_…"

Bersamaan dengan suara kecil nan serak khas seorang bocah, dapat dirasakannya sebuah tangan kecil menarik pelan ujung lengan baju hitamnya—Sasuke menoleh. "Hn? Kau belum tidur," ucapnya datar.

"_Tou-san daijoubu_? —nggak papa, 'kan?" bocah berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun kembali menggoyangkan tangan kecilnya, menarik pelan lengan baju Sasuke. Mata viridian-nya membulat—ada rasa cemas terpancar dari dalamnya.

"Ken." Kali ini Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian pada Ken sepenuhnya. Diusapnya kepala si putra sulung. "Tidurlah, Ken," lanjutnya dengan nada rendah. "Setelah ini perjalanan masih panjang. Simpan tenagamu."

"U-un~" Ken menggeleng pelan. "Aku nggak bisa tidur, _Tou-san._"

Sasuke menatap Ken dengan pandangan bingung. Ia sadar, bocah berambut _raven _jabrik itu sedang dalam keadaan cemas—entah karena apa. Diikutinya arah pandangan Ken yang mengarah pada beberapa penduduk desa yang terlelap. Ia menghela napas.

"_Ne, ne—Tou-san_," panggil Ken tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hn?"

"Berapa lama kita akan terjebak di sini?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit melengking, membuatnya sedikit menggema dalam gua itu.

"Sampai Genma-_jiisan _berhasil melepaskan _kekkai _pada gua ini dari luar—sampai kita bisa menyelamatkan para penduduk ini." Sasuke menjawab seadanya, seraya melipat lengannya di depan dada.

"_Tou-san _'kan bisa menghancurkan langsung gua ini," protes Ken dengan wajah ditekuk—kesal. "Kenapa juga mesti repot-repot pa—"

"—kau nggak bisa mengorbankan apa yang seharusnya kau lindungi, Ken," potong Sasuke sambil menengadah, menatap langit-langit gua yang tampak sedikit memantulkan cahaya obor.

Ken menoleh cepat—menatap sang ayah dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Lalu ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada beberapa sosok yang terkulai tak jauh di hadapannya. Dahinya mengerut, giginya sedikit gemelutuk. "_Demo—_!"

Sasuke melirik Ken melalui ekor matanya. Ia tahu—ia tahu Ken sedang cemas. Berada jauh dari Konoha selama beberapa hari, dan sekarang mereka terjebak dalam gua dengan _kekkai_—segel jebakan yang dipasang oleh _nuke-nin _yang telah mereka kalahkan sehari sebelumnya—Ken pasti ingin segera pulang.

Sasuke tahu…

"—_demo… kaeritai yo… _aku ingin pulang…_" _

Tentu saja Sasuke tahu.

_**Kaeritaku natta yo—aku ingin pulang,**_

_**Kimi ga matsu machi e—ke kota tempat kau menunggu**_

Karena Uchiha Sasuke _juga_ sangat merindukannya…

_**Kimi ga matsu ie ni—di rumah tempat kau menunggu**_

... Uchiha Sakura.

"Aa, _Tou-san _juga—ingin pulang, kok."

.

.

.

.

CTAAAAAARRR

"UWAAAA~~"

Balita beriris onyx itu berusaha sebisa mungkin menutup kepala merah jambunya dengan kedua lengan kecilnya. Ditekuknya kedua lutut lalu berguling kecil di atas kasur. Di sebelahnya, balita lain dengan rambut raven pendek tampak bergantian menatap ke arah jendela dan saudara kembarnya. Ekspresinya datar.

"_Daijoubu_," ucapnya sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala adik-lima-menitnya itu. "Petilnya di lual kok."

"Hu'uuhh~~"

BRAAKK

"Tsuyoshi-_kun_! Satsuki-_chan_!"

Sakura menendang pintu kamar si kembar tiba-tiba—membuat mereka sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Ah, Syukurlah… _Kaa-san _kira kalian kenapa-napa," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lega. Dibetulkannya posisi baju-baju yang telah rapi dilipatnya dalam keranjang yang dibawanya, kemudian menghampiri kedua balita berbeda warna rambut itu.

"_Kaa-saaaann~~" _ seru Tsuyoshi sambil mengusap-usap air matanya yang nyaris meleleh. Balita itu kemudian berdiri dan sedikit tertatih mendekati Sakura, lalu memeluk pinggangnya—menenggelamkan wajah memerahnya di sana.

"Hn? _Daijoubu da ne, _Tsuyoshi-_kun_," ucap Sakura menenangkan putra bungsunya. "Sekarang kita makan malam, yuk."

Satsuki mengangguk imut dan menarik Tsuyoshi yang masih menempel pada ibunya. Tsuyoshi sedikit protes, tapi kemudian membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh sang kakak ke luar kamar. Sakura tersenyum tipis memperhatikan pemandangan lucu itu. Ia meletakkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam lemari Satsuki-Tsuyoshi kemudian segera menyusul si kembar ke ruang makan.

Satsuki dan Tsuyoshi telah duduk manis memperhatikan semangkuk bubur kacang merah di atas meja makan yang sudah disiapkan Sakura sebelumnya. Air muka Tsuyoshi tampak lebih tenang sekarang setelah bertemu dengan salah satu makanan favoritnya itu.

"Itadakima~su~!" seru Tsuyoshi sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya. Dijejalkannya sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya lalu mengangguk-angguk senang. Lain halnya dengan balita berambut raven di sampingnya—ia makan dengan tenang dan tampak sangat menikmati setiap sensasi bubur yang melumer dalam mulutnya.

Sakura duduk di hadapan dua anak kembarnya itu dan sekali lagi tersenyum karenanya. Ia meneguk segelas _ocha_—teh hijau—hangat. Pandangan matanya kemudian beralih pada badai di balik jendela di samping ruangan.

Ah, Sakura langsung teringat suami dan anak sulungnya yang sejak beberapa hari lalu pergi misi ke desa Jerami—sebuah desa kecil di dekat _Yasai no Sato_, terletak berpuluh kilometer jauhnya dari Konoha. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Apa mereka makan dengan baik? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura ingin segera menyusul mereka. Pasalnya, Sasuke janji mereka akan tiba di Konoha hari itu—sekitar tengah hari. Tapi nyatanya sampai detik ini mereka belum juga datang.

'_Jangan-jangan terjebak badai_, pikir Sakura.

Memperhatikan petir yang saling menyambar di antara pepohonan hutan membuat tingkat kekhawatiran wanita berambut sebahu itu semakin naik.

"_Kaa-san_?"

Suara kecil Satsuki membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. "Makan yuk," lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan mangkuk buburnya yang sudah tinggal sepertiga. Mata bulat kehijauannya mengerjap lucu.

"Yuk, yukk…" sambung Tsuyoshi sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sendoknya pada meja.

"Un…" Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "_Arigatou_~" ucapnya sambil mencondongkan tubuh pada Satsuki—yang kemudian menyuapi sang ibu dengan sesendok bubur kacang merah dari mangkuknya.

Ah, Ken dan Sasuke memang sudah sewajarnya dikhawatirkan. Tapi di sini, ia memiliki dua orang berharga lainnya yang ternyata mengkhawatirkannya. Memamerkan senyum palsu pun sepertinya tidak berguna. Entah bagaimana, anak-anak yang terlalu jauh di bawah umur itu bisa merasakan perasaan cemas ibunya.

.

.

.

.

Siluet beberapa orang tampak berkelebat di antara derasnya guyuran hujan dalam hutan itu. Gelap. Hanya berkas-berkas cahaya petir yang mampu menampakkan sosok mereka selama beberapa saat.

Salah seorang di antara mereka melompat turun dari dahan dan berteduh di bawah sebuah kuil tua di tengah hutan. "_Taichou_!" serunya pada seorang berbadan tegap yang masih berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon.

"Aa, kita berteduh dulu." —seorang yang dipanggil _taichou _mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan dua orang sosok lainnya mengikutinya melompat turun kemudian berteduh pada kuil tua itu.

BLAAARR

Dengan jurus _katon_, dinyalakanlah sebuah lampion tua yang tergeletak di lantai kuil. Kertasnya yang sudah robek-robek membuat nyala api yang menari di dalamnya terlihat jelas. Pemuda itu memperhatikan api yang dibuatnya sesaat sebelum beralih pada sosok tegap yang masih menengadah menatap langit berawan tebal. "_Taichou,_" panggilnya pelan.

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa mencapai Konoha jika badai tak juga berhenti, Konohamaru," jawab pria itu tanpa sedikitpun mengubah posisinya.

"Lalu apa rencanamu, Sasuke?" Genma—yang tengah menyandar pada dinding di pojok kuil—memainkan _senbon_-nya sebentar, melirik sang kapten yang tampak masih tegang setelah mereka berhasil keluar dari gua dan menyelamatkan penduduk desa Jerami.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia teringat akan mimpi aneh tadi.

_'Sakura…'_

"Kita langsung pulang saja!" —suara melengking itu memecah keheningan yang tercipta sesaat, sedikit teredam oleh derasnya hujan dan petir yang menyambar. Tiga orang dewasa itu serempak menoleh ke arah Ken yang telah berdiri di ujung teras kuil—memunggungi mereka.

"Kau yakin, Nak?" Tanya Genma sambil memainkan _senbon_-nya.

Tanpa menoleh, Ken mangangguk mantap. Tatapannya lurus pada kegelapan hutan di depannya.

"Tapi Ken-_kun_, seka—"

"Aa," ujar Sasuke memotong ucapan Konohamaru. "Kita pulang sekarang." —nada tenang dan datar itu adalah sebuah perintah. Direspon dengan sebuah helaan napas oleh Konohamaru, dan kekehan kecil oleh Genma.

Ken tersenyum puas menatap sang ayah. Ia dapat melihat adanya determinasi kuat yang membara dalam onyx itu—yang perlahan berubah warna—memerah, dengan tiga _tomoe_. _Sharingan_.

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, kelompok yang terdiri dari empat orang itu melesat masuk ke dalam hutan gelap, menerobos siraman hujan dan angin kencang yang berhembus.

.

.

.

_'Aku bermimpi—'_

_'—tentang kaa-san.'_

_'Kaa-san menangis lalu mengucapkan sesuatu yang nggak jelas…'_

_'…dakara sugu kaeritai—ingin segera pulang…'_

_'—segera… bertemu.'_

_._

_._

_"Bye bye—"_

_"…"_

_"—Ken-kun."_

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat di rasakannya _chakra _seseorang mendekati rumah. Ia bangkit dan duduk si atas ranjangnya, memasang pendengarannya baik-baik. Tidak ada. Tidak ada suara apa pun yang mencurigakan tertangkap telinganya. Hanya rinai hujan yang masih terus mengguyur bumi tanpa ampun.

_Chakra _itu semakin mendekat. Sakura mengambil _kunai _dari balik bantal dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia berjalan mengendap, membuka pintu perlahan—menuruni tangga. Kondisi rumah yang gelap gulita sedikit mempersulit langkahnya.

_Chakra _itu berhenti di depan pintu masuk.

Dan itu membuat wanita bermata viridian itu menghembuskan napas lega.

GRAAAAKKK

Tepat saat pintu bergeser terbuka—

"_Okaeri-nasai... _Sasuke-_kun_," sambut Sakura dengan senyum lebar merekah pada wajah cantiknya.

Siluet pria bertubuh tinggi yang tengah menggendong seorang anak di punggungnya itu terlihat jelas kini, setelah Sakura menghidupkan lampu _genkan._

"Sakura…" —hanya satu kata itu yang dapat diucapkan Sasuke ketika istrinya menghampirinya dengan dua handuk tebal dan menggosok kepala ravennya yang basah.

"_Are_? —Ken-_kun_?" Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendapati putra sulungnya tampak tertidur pulas pada punggung Sasuke. "Kenapa kalian nggak pulang besok saja kalau badainya reda? Aku akan siapkan air hangat—"

"Sakura—!" potong Sasuke dengan nada sedikit naik.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau bawa Ken dulu ke kamar, dia agak demam," lanjut Sasuke sambil menyerahkan Ken pada Sakura. "Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat sendiri."

"…"

"_Daijoubu_," tambahnya ketika melihat mimik Sakura yang hendak memprotes. Ditariknya sudut-sudut bibirnya, membentuk seulas senyum tipis.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja memejamkan matanya setelah beberapa lama berendam dalam _bath-tub _ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi bergeser terbuka. Sakura tampak berdiri di ambang pintu, membawa handuk bersih dan yukata abu-abu yang biasa Sasuke kenakan saat tidur.

Wanita itu tersenyum simpul.

"Bagaimana Ken?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan mainan bebek milik Tsuyoshi yang bertengger di deretan shampoo dan sabun.

"Aku sudah menstabilkan kembali _chakra_-nya, sekarang lagi tidur." Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk pada kursi kecil, menghadap suaminya yang tampak kelelahan itu. "Sasuke-_kun_ lapar? Bubur kacang merahnya akan kuhangatkan. Mau tambahan tomat?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan sebagai respon.

"Baiklah…" Sakura yang hendak beranjak pergi mendadak dipaksa kembali ke tempatnya semula ketika tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menarik pergelangannya. "A-ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab.

Ia menarik Sakura mendekat dan memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan pundak wanita itu—menghirup aroma cherry dalam-dalam.

Sakura yang tidak mengerti dengan tingkah aneh suaminya yang terlalu dadakan ini hanya menghela napas panjang dan memeluk balik.

"Ken mencemaskanmu. Dia bermimpi—kau pergi meninggalkannya." Sasuke membuka suara setelah beberapa lama mereka diam seperti itu.

"Eh?"

"…dan aku juga… memimpikan hal yang sama," lanjut Sasuke sambil sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita bertubuh kurus itu. "Katakan padaku kau tidak akan pergi ke mana pun."

"..."

"..."

"Ahaha…" Sakura tertawa kecil sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya sang suami dengan cengiran lebar. "Sasuke-_kun_ yang dulu meninggalkanku di sini—ingat?"

"Sakura…"

"Hihihihi… Baik, baik—Sasuke-_kun_ serem banget, sih."

"…"

Melihat Sasuke yang tidak merespon ucapannya, Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi pria mantan _nuke-nin_ itu. Ia tersenyum masam. "_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya pelan. "Sautu saat nanti, pasti hari itu akan datang. Kita… kita nggak bisa menyangkalnya."

"Sakura—"

"—dan jika hari itu sudah benar-benar tiba, artinya tugasku sebagai istri bagi Sasuke-_kun_, ibu bagi Tsuyoshi-Satsuki dan Ken_-kun_, serta _medic-nin _dan _kunoichi _bagi Konohagakure—sudah sepenuhnya selesai. Cepat atau lambat."

"…"

Pandangan mata Sakura melembut. Didekatkannya ujung hidungnya dengan hidung Sasuke, kemudian mengecup lembut bibirnya. "Aku senang, kok!" ujarnya dengan nada sedikit bergetar. "Aku benar-benar bahagia bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Aku bersyukur memiliki kalian semua. _Arigatou~_"

"Sakura, jangan—"

"—tapi aku nggak berencana tewas dalam misi—misalnya—di usia seperti ini kok, Sasuke-_kun_—tenang saja," potong Sakura seraya bersedekap. Ia sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. "Karena aku akan menemani Sasuke-_kun_ sampai kita tua nanti—sampai Ken-_kun, _Tsuyoshi-_kun, _dan Satsuki-_chan _menggandeng anak-anak mereka yang beranjak dewasa. Sampai Naruto pensiun dari jabatan Hokage-nya. Sampai kompleks Uchiha kembali ramai oleh generasi baru. Sampai tidak ada lagi perang di sudut mana pun di seluruh dunia. Sampai kapan pun—di sini, di sisi Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, membelai lembut pipi Sakura. "Aa, aku belum mengucapkan satu kata penting hari ini," ucapnya sambil mencium kening lebar wanita itu.

"Hmm?"

"_Tadaima—_"

"…"

"—Sakura…"

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menarik sang istri dalam ciuman hangat—lama.

.

.

_"Karena aku pasti akan selalu pulang, padamu—kepadamu yang senantiasa menunggu."_

_"Zutto arigatou."_

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Itsuka **_

—_**suatu saat nanti**_

_**'******__ko_no basho' wo 'ano basho' to yobu hi ga kite

—_**akan datang hari ketika kita menyebut 'tempat ini' menjadi 'tempat itu' **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Arigatou, ureshii yo**_

—_**terima kasih, aku sangat bahagia,**_

_**Taisetsuna jikan wo kureta ne**_

—_**atas saat-saat berharga yang kau berikan**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おしまいだよ！**

**[It's The End]**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sebuah fic sederhana untuk Kak Nand—yang telah pulang ke sisi-Nya pada 11 Juni lalu. **

**Ini buatmu, Kak. Ne, ne, Rei bakal kehilangan sosok kakak sekaligus sahabat seperti kak Nand :') ada banyak hal yang belum sempat kita kerjain bareng-bareng, janji yang belum sempat ditepati, dan hal-hal aneh tentang Neji yang belum Rei ceritakan.**

**Kak Nand selalu bisa bikin semuanya senyum—ketawa. _Hontou ni arigatou. _Aku bersyukur bisa kenal kak Nand—bahkan dekat sama kakak. Tapi udah waktunya kak Nand pulang, ya? Hehe… ya sudah :')**

**_Rest in Peace, ya… _Da dah~ _Sayounara, _Kak.**

_**Oyasumi-nasai~**_

_**Love you always, **_

**.Rei-kun. ****2012****年****6****月****14****日 **


End file.
